


Oil Change

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has a wild imagination that may or may not be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Change

It’s no secret that Murdock’s favorite pastime is to annoy B.A.

So when Face can’t find his friend, that’s usually where he looks. He saunters towards the garage, fully prepared to extricate Bosco’s fingers from around Murdock’s neck, rescue Bosco from the weird mind game Murdock has sucked him into, or whatever they happen to be doing to pass the time.

As he nears the garage door, he hears a shout and a clatter of something metallic dropping.

“Oh god, Bosco!”

“Well, it’s supposed to be dirty. That’s why you gotta catch it all.”

“You said it was tight!”

“Well, when you move like that, it gets loose in a hurry. Shut up and move.”

He does a double take, hand still outstretched for the door.

“No, not like that. You have to prep first Murdock, lubricate. Then screw. It might spill a bit, but that‘s alright. Just clean it up afterwards.”

“And now?”

“Just use one hand. You don’t want to damage anything.”

Visions of what are happening are screaming through Face’s mind. It sounds….it sounds like…Murdock and Bosco…and Bosco is…

“Right, you doin’ good. Grab the oil…the big one is better. Yeah, that one. Use about this much, no, little more than that.”

“Now what?”

“Check my stick-”

He bursts in, unable to take this anymore. He needs to know what’s going on.

Murdock and Bosco startle and look at him from under the hood of an army reg jeep. Bosco is holding a five quart container of Mobil and Murdock is covered from head to toe in motor grease and oil. They are fully dressed.

“Hiya Facey!” Murdock grins and waves the oil stick at him. Bosco has to duck.

“Hi guys…” He looks at them. “…What are you doing?”

“Crazy fool was bugging me. I put him to work.”

“Bosco is teaching me how to change oil!”

“Okay.” His voice is high pitched. Suddenly, he feels the need to be alone to collect his thoughts. “That’s good. I was just…uh…checking up. See you later.”

“Movie night!”

“Right…you pick Murdock…” He walks out quick as Murdock lets out a loud whoop.

After he’s gone, Murdock flashes a lascivious grin at Bosco. “Now that we’re done changing your oil, care to change mine?”

“Man, your kink about helping me on my cars is crazy. You’re crazy?”

“You saying no?”

“Hell no. Get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anon prompt: Murdock or BA (maybe even Russ? or OC)looking for either Face or Hannibal, coming up to the tent and hearing "suspicious" sounds. You know- moans, exclamations -you get the idea. *wink wink* So what do they do? Bust in? Get someone else to come listen? Sneak away, but approach them about it later? Get excited from it?   
> Turns out there was a perfectly logical and innocuous explanation for the sounds and the embarrassed voyeur is appeased with an explanation. If they were actually doing something at the time or in a relationship or not is up to the writer, but I think I could make a fair guess as to what we're all preferring here.*hehe* Oh or maybe they weren't in a relationship before, but this gives them the idea? 
> 
> Not beforementioned pairing, but you get the idea. Hope you enjoy, Comments are welcomed with open arms, Constructive ones especially.
> 
> \--Splotch


End file.
